Conventional suspenders that are worn to hold up pants and often made of a stretch material have a pair of straps that are joined together in the back as by an angled cross over and include length adjustments and clamping or hooking means for attachment to the waistband of trousers. It is also known to form suspenders or shoulder straps from non-stretch material for supporting a belt adapter to carry tools, supplies and the like. Various different suspenders are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 861,936, 2,587,126, 3,052,891, 3,089,143, German Pat. No. 612,702 and Italian Pat. No. 630,353.
Conventionally, suspenders incorporate only limited length adjustments and must then be provided in a number of different sizes to fit persons of different height and girth. Also, so-called tool belt suspenders are subject to substantial stress on the clamps employed to attach a tool belt so that failure thereof often results.
The present invention provides an improved suspender for tool belts and the like which overcomes many of the prior art problems therein.